Pour un instant de bonheur
by Soal
Summary: Séverus et Albus manifestent tout un coup un comportement étrange qui cache un stupéfiant secret auquel Voldemort et Sirius ne sont pas étrangers.Mi sérieux, mi délire. Slash. reviews éè ?
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Pour un instant de bonheur 

Auteur : Soal

Source : les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter

Genre : mi sérieux mi délire. 

Un auteur déplorait que ce soit toujours Harry qui se retrouve enceinte dans certaines fics donc…. Voilà ma réponse ^^ 

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer.

Pour un instant de bonheur Chapitre I 

C'était un déjeuner comme les autres... tranquille, joyeux, bruyant. Les conversations allaient en effet bon train sur n'importe quel sujet: cours, petits amis, filles, quidditch, serpentards, griffondors, cela accompagné de bruits de mastications enthousiastes d'adolescents en pleine croissance.

A sa place habituelle, Harry était aussi insouciant que les autres, son principal problème étant de détourner l'attention d'Hermione des examens qui après tout ne viendraient que dans de longs mois et que selon elle il fallait prendre au sérieux dès à présent pour discuter nouveaux balais avec Ron. Tout allait bien.... après une cinquième et une sixième année riches en émotions et en larmes, le survivant pouvait aborder la septième en essayant de se comporter comme n'importe quel élève de Pouldard.

Et c'était si reposant...

Certes, le seigneur des ténèbres était en encore en activité, affaibli, privé de ses soutiens, il se tenait pour le moment dans une prudente réserve et Harry en était soulagé. Que celui qu'il devait un jour affronter d'après la prophétie reste le plus longtemps possible discret et le laisse profiter d'une vie étudiante normale, le laisse aussi profiter de.... Sirius...

A cette pensée, le regard émeraude se leva vers la table des professeurs, se braquant sur un homme, encore séduisant malgré ses nombreuses épreuves, qui riait à gorge déployée. Sirius...

Harry n'arrivait pas encore à croire que son parrain était bien là. Souvent, il ressentait le besoin de le chercher des yeux, de lui parler de n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il lui réponde et lui assure ainsi sa réalité. Il l'avait cru mort si longtemps... et pourtant il était là bien vivant à faire des plaisanteries, ici dans cette salle pleine de monde, sans avoir besoin de se cacher !!!

Après l'admission forcée de la réapparition de Voldemort par Fudge, celui ci avait été plus enclin à accepter les récits de Dumbledore. Dans une position précaire, pointé du doigt par la majorité de la population sorcière qui lui reprochait ses affirmations passées, il avait cru de bonne politique de faire une réhabilitation posthume à Sirius Black, homme courageux, résistant à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et injustement accusé.

Et Sirius s'était révélé vivant................

"Harry regarde c'est drôle !!"

Un coup de coude de Ron Wesley le sortit définitivement de ses souvenirs et sa vision qui s'était faite floue reprit toute sa lucidité pour remarquer que l'objet des plaisanteries qui fusaient n'était autre que Séverus Rogue. Jusqu'ici rien d'étonnant. Depuis que Sirius était venu à Pouldard en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, les deux hommes s'étaient livrés à une guerre acharnée. Ce qui était par contre stupéfiant était l'attitude du maître des potions.

Ce dernier n'avait lancé aucun de ses sarcasmes dont il avait le secret, il ne se drapait pas dans son attitude glaciale et assez terrifiante pour les élèves, non... il... mangeait. Bon évidemment c'était normal mais leur si inhumain professeur paraissait être pris d'une soudaine fringale engloutissant tous les plats qui passaient à sa portée, volant même dans l'assiette du professeur Flitwick des cerises confites que ce dernier voyait disparaître avec regret mais que le regard noir de son collègue dissuada de protester.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ton avis ?"

"Sirius lui a peut être jeté un sort" hasarda Hermione perplexe.

"Rogue n'a pas besoin de sort pour être bizarre" jeta Ron en observant la scène.

Sirius y allait de ses commentaires.

"Alors Servilo ? Ressembler à un tas d'ordures ne te suffit plus, tu ambitionnes de passer au stade au dessus, le tonneau de déchets ?"

La remarque cruelle et stupide n'était pas totalement infondée malgré la sveltesse de l'insulté, lequel avait les joues plus pleines depuis quelques jours et manifestement pris un ou deux kilos.

"Sirius voyons ! Séverus, venez j'ai à vous parler."

L'intervention plutôt froide de Dumbledore coupa court à ce qui aurait pu dégénérer en une énième bataille et détourna l'ancien fugitif de la stupeur qu'il avait eu en remarquant une étrange buée dans le regard de son vis à vis. Ce bâtard graisseux ne pleurerait tout de même pas à l'une de ses insultes ??? Il ne put le vérifier, celui ci s'étant levé de table et étant parti à la suite du directeur.

L'ambiance demeurait joyeuse, sauf pour les serpentards qui voyaient d'un mauvais oeil les autres maisons s'amuser de Rogue. Oui tout était normal... jusqu'à ce que la voix du très calme chef d'établissement de Pouldard fuse soudain sur un ton particulièrement aiguë.

- QUOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ???

***

Le lendemain fut surréaliste.

Albus Dumbledore avait déjà gagné du fait de ses nombreuses exentricités le surnom de vieux fou mais il fut sérieusement envisagé son possible envoi à Sainte Mangouste au service psychiatrique au vu de son comportement. Ayant totalement déserté son bureau, le puissant sorcier semblait avoir décréter pour une obscure raison que son professeur de potion avait besoin de repos et le suivait partout dans ce but. De la fabrication magique de coussins pour que le brun puisse s'asseoir confortablement ou étendre ses pieds aux éruptions inattendues dans les cachots pour invectiver un Séverus debout alors qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien faire son cours assis, Albus se comportait comme le détenteur d'un vase précieux en porcelaine qui pouvait se briser à tout moment. Il va sans dire que son attitude jetait Séverus dans un état d'énervement qui faisait se chuchoter qu'il allait peut être céder à la tentation d'étouffer son directeur avec sa propre barbe.

Et c'est ainsi que les suppositions les plus folles circulèrent, dont la plus répandue était que Dumbledore avait peut être appris la veille que Rogue était atteint d'une maladie incurable qui allait bientôt le faire renoncer à travailler, supposition qui faisait soupirer d'espoir les poussoufles, serdaigles et griffondors et donnaient des sueurs froides aux serpentards qui soutenaient d'ailleurs que ce vieux gâteux avait seulement atteint un degré de plus dans sa sénilité.

Néanmoins, les sentiments éprouvés à l'égard de ce sorcier fantasque furent inversés lorsqu'à la fin de cette journée pour le moins étrange, une violente dispute éclata. Albus Dumbledore explosa littéralement de colère face à son enseignant contre les forces du mal, lui ordonnant pelle mêle de : un : ne pas énerver Séverus

      deux : être exceptionnellement gentil envers ledit Séverus

      trois : le faire asseoir au lieu de le laisser arpenter les couloirs comme ça

     quatre : encore une insulte, un sarcasme, et on pourra s'enorgueillir du premier crapaud professeur dans l'histoire.

Sirus, qui n'avait fait que se moquer de son ennemi de toujours en insinuant qu'il était peut être atteint de boulimie chronique ou de décrépitude avancée, en resta pantois. Enfin quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà été aimable avec monsieur nez crochu.

Ledit propriétaire du nez en question ne paraissait pas savoir lequel des deux hommes il avait envie d'étrangler en premier, il finit par inspirer et par articuler assez calmement.

« Albus, vous devriez regagner votre bureau. Je vous assure que je me sens parfaitement bien et que je suis absolument capable de gérer les ridicules propos de monsieur Black. A force d'enseigner j'ai une certaine habitude de l'idiotie congénitale. »

« Espèce de… »

« Il suffit Sirius !! Séverus je sais ce que vous en pensez mais il faut le mettre au courant, il doit savoir »

« Pas question » lâcha l'interpellé d'une voix sifflante, son teint était encore plus pâle que de coutume.

« Vous savez que j'ai raison. C'est d'une trop grande importance pour lui être cach »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait important pour lui »

« Séverus !! »

« Euh dites.. ça ne vous ferez rien de ne pas me considérer comme la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial ? »

« Venez avec moi Sirius. Nous prendrons un th »

Entraînant son cadet avec lui, le directeur sourit aux élèves curieux et déçus de ne pouvoir en apprendre plus car il serait inutile de compter sur Rogue pour connaître le fin mot.

« Au fait Séverus… allez donc vous allonger. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que les deux sorciers disparurent et que le troisième auquel il avait été conseillé de s'étendre hurla sur les gamins qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans les couloirs, que les cours allaient commencer et que c'était 50 points en moins pour Griffondors.

Les choses redeviendraient elles normales ?

La réponse fut négative quand un quart d'heure plus tard un fracas épouvantable retentit et que le professeur Rogue déclara avec nonchalance.

« Brown allez prévenir l'infirmière que Black s'est évanoui. »

A suivre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Pour un instant de bonheur 

Auteur : Soal

Source : les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter

Genre : mi sérieux mi délire. 

Merci pour les reviews ^________________^ voici donc le second chapitre, et envoyez moi encore pleins de commentaires *_*

Réponses :

Vilya1 :   contente que ça t'ait plue ^_^ et voilà la suite !!

Zorca : copine !! ^_____^ marci !! faut lire pleins de fics HP surtout avec Sev', tu verras si tu commences tu ne t'arrêtes plus ^^

Prune : je crois que l'auteur qui a demandé des Sev' ou des Drago enceinte était Alexiel, mais son post a été enlevé et donc j'ai un doute sur le nom, moi et le mémoire… - Pour ta question sur le père tu vas le savoir tout de suite, pour la réaction de Sev' c'est un peu tous les chapitres. J'avais aussi envie de faire Albus en papi gâteau ^-^  Pour le couple……. Il y en aura un et ce sera un slash – là j'énonce des évidences ^^ !!!- mais pas avant un petit moment je pense et je laisse la surprise, sinon il n'y a plus de suspens. Merci pour ta review !! bisous ^_^

Yuki chan : la voilà ^^

Falang : merciiiii ^_____________________^ en espérant que ça continue à te plaire…

Ombrefeu : réponse pour le père….. ci dessous ^-^ pour les élèves ils attendront un peu avant de savoir, sauf peut être Harry et co qui apprendront avant les autres. Heureuse que ça t'ait fait rire. Je m'amuse bien avec cette fic, ça me change de mon registre habituel.

Dodie ange : merci ^_^ qu'est ce qu'un MPREG ??

Pour un instant de bonheur Chapitre II 

" Encore un autre !! "

Pratiquement balancée et heureusement rattrapée par une main légèrement tremblante, une bouteille format régiment de whisky pur feu retrouva un équilibre sur une des tables à la propreté disparue depuis longtemps de la 'célèbre' auberge de la tête du sanglier.

Bon avec ça ce saoulard le laisserait peut être quelques minutes tranquille, pensa le barman en regagnant son comptoir avec satisfaction. Ou allait on s'il fallait commencer à servir en permanence hum ? 

Grommelant, l'homme, qui avait autant besoin que ses verres d'un bon lessivage, décida d'ignorer ce client qui avait apparemment résolu de se suicider à l'alcool mais qui lui rapporterait à lui tout seul une fort jolie somme de mornilles dont la perspective le réjouissait et le consolait; le fait que cet ivrogne semblait avoir des problèmes, qu'il risquait une sirose, un ulcère ou un accident de transplanage ne le préoccupant absolument pas. Si seulement il pouvait se tuer en silence, ce serait parfait mais malheureusement cela ne paraissait pas être dans son intention. Un marmonnement continu donnant à peu près 'c'est rien Sirius... ou.. oooh mon dieu'  constituait un fond sonore ponctué de bruits de liquide versé et de déglutition. 

En effet Sirius Black, après son réveil à l'infirmerie, le souvenir de sa conversation avec Albus lui revenant immédiatement, était sorti tel un zombi, remarquant à peine Harry et ses amis inquiets et les plantant là sans une explication pour finir par se retrouver dans le premier bar qui s'était mis sur son chemin.

Il fallait qu'il se calme... encore une bonne rasade de whisky et il s'apercevrait qu'il s'était mis dans tous ses états pour une broutille. Oui voila, boire un verre... - ce fut fait- puis mettre les choses à plat et les récapituler. Ce ne serait rien !!

Alors, petit un... Voldemort était discret depuis peu parce qu'il attendait quelque chose.

Bon, on y était habitué depuis le temps, ce n'était pas grave.

Petit deux... Voldie n'avait pas récupérer tout son héritage masculin lors de sa renaissance et ne pouvait pas forniquer.

Ca c'était plutôt drôle ! et rassurant... il n'osait pas imaginer les rejetons de cette chose.

Petit trois... Il voulait un héritier.

Mouais... il pouvait toujours vouloir, ça mangeait pas de pain.

Petit quatre... Il s'était mis dans la tête de 'fabriquer' le rejeton idéal selon lui et avait voulu comme parents deux sangs purs dont un membre de la famille Black...

...

...

....

Rien d'alarmant quoi !

Petit cinq... - Sirius ressentit le besoin de boire à nouveau avant de continuer son travail mental- petit cinq donc...... le Black en question avait été sorti de la dimension où il avait atterrit et avait été prélevé de........ hum... disons certaines choses avant d'être abandonné sur le sol froid du ministère, toujours inconscient -il ne se s'était réveillé que trois jours après sa découverte par un employé-

Hem... bon au moins il était vivant !! même si devoir la vie à Voldemort..........

.........

..........

Non, non, il avait dit ne vouloir voir que le bon coté ! Bon, il fallait continuer

Petit six........... le mage noir ne désirait pas élever le bébé lui même, il lui fallait quelqu'un digne de donner une éducation à l'enfant, quelqu'un dont les pouvoirs étaient forts, qui ne serait pas empoisonné par un quelconque sentiment maternel et qui excellait dans diverses branches de la magie..... et il avait modifié magiquement un de ses mangemorts pour qu'il soit capable d'enfanter et l'avait inséminé ensuite avec sa semence à lui Sirius !!!

....

...

Se contrôler..... ne pas s'affoler....... ce n'est pas graaaaave... non non.

Petit sept...... l'homme qui avait été choisis était........................ Séverus Rogue.

.....................................................................

..........................................................................

...........................................................................

Le peu de client de l'auberge sursauta soudain en entendant un hurlement, suivit de sanglots particulièrement bruyants.

"JE VAIS ETRE PAPA ET LA MAMAN DE MON BEBE C'EST SERVILOOOOOO !!! BOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUAAAAHAAAAAA !!"

Oh oui c'était grave.

***

C'est confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil recouvert d'oreillers moelleux, que Séverus Rogue prenait un petit déjeuner très matinal en compagnie de Dumbledore dans le bureau de celui ci. Une tasse de café dans une de ses belles mains fines, l'autre piochait dans un bocal de cornichons posé sur les genoux du maître des potions et dont il faisait rapidement baisser le niveau.

« Comment vous sentez vous Séverus ? »

« C'est la quatrième fois que vous me posez la question en dix minutes. Ma réponse n'a pas varié depuis tout l'heure, je me sens très bien. J'ai juste une envie folle de cornichons »

Il finit d'ailleurs par les tremper directement dans son café avant de les enfourner avec une rapidité qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux siècles.

« En parlant de cela… souhaitez vous que je cesse d'enseigner Albus ? »

Ne faisant aucun commentaire sur l'association d'idée de son professeur, l'interpellé répondit par une question.

« Pourquoi pourrai je le désirer ? Qu'avait prévu Voldemort ? » continua t'il sans prêter attention à la grimace que l'emploi du nom avait engendrée.

« Et bien… vous n'étiez pas censé vous rendre compte de mon…. état… si vous aviez trouvé mon attitude étrange, je devais inventer n'importe quelle excuse. Dans quelques mois, lorsque mon tour de taille n'aurait plus pu s'expliquer par la brioche de la quarantaine, j'aurai posé un congé maladie, je serai revenu ensuite. »

« Et l'enfant ? »

« J'avais le choix… soit je le laissais en garde à pré au lard, soit je vous racontais un nouveau mensonge pour me permettre d'installer le bébé à Pouldard.. je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez pas vous encombrer de… »

« Mais pas du tout mon cher Séverus !! Ce petit être est le bienvenu ici ! »

« Il y a par contre le problème des cours… qui gardera… »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je m'en occuperai. »

« Vous ??? »

« Bien sûr. Il suffira juste d'aménager un peu mon bureau »

La vision d'un membre du ministère ayant rendez vous avec l'illustre mage Dumbledore et se retrouvant dans une pouponnière en présence du grand personnage en train de langer un nourrisson fit apparaître un rictus sur les lèvres du futur père, lequel rictus s'effaça net lorsqu' Albus prononça d'un ton embarrassé.

« Et… pour Sirius ? »

« Quoi Black ? »

« C'est aussi le père, il aura peut être envie de… »

« Il vous l'a dit ??? »

« Non.. Il était beaucoup trop chamboulé pour y songer. Mais une fois qu'il aura eu le temps de réfléchir… »

« Nous parlons bien de Black ? » grinça l'homme en noir. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi il souhaiterait assumer une paternité comme celle ci. »

« C'est une possibilité que vous ne devez pas écarter Séverus »

Oh que si il l'écartait !! C'était SON bébé. 

A cette pensée la main de l'ex mangemort se crispa sur son ventre. Il n'avait pas voulu cette vie en lui, surtout pas en pensant qu'il y avait un peu de son ennemi dans la future naissance, néanmoins…. Maintenant elle était là…. Et personne, ni le seigneur des ténèbres ni Black ne l'en séparerait.

A suivre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Pour un instant de bonheur 

Auteur : Soal

Source : les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter

Genre : mi sérieux mi délire. Slash à venir.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Zorca : lol je trouve que c'est dans le caractère de Sev' d'être protecteur ainsi, je le vois pas lâcher son enfant… y a qu'à voir comment il agit avec ses élèves, on dirait pas mais il est super protecteur quand on regarde bien. Merci pour tes compliments ##.

Falang: merciiii mais parfois ça risque de devenir un peu moins drôle… tu me diras si tu aimes l'alternance ? bah les femmes enceintes ont toujours de drôles d'habitudes alimentaires… et comme Sev ne fait jamais comme les autres voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Ombrefeu : merci !! Pour ta question… et bien… d'abord y aurait pas eu d'histoire lol. Nan mais surtout Bellatrix… disons pour être gentille qu'elle est quand même pas super bien dans sa tête (comme tu l'as fait remarqué ) il est pas fou le Voldie il veut un bébé équilibré. Et puis comme je l'ai dit il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un instinct maternel même si pour Bellatrix y avait peu de chance mais bon… il ne veut pas prendre de risque. Et puis bon Sirius a quand même malgré ses gros défauts pas mal de qualités importantes, mélangé aux qualités de Rogue ça peut faire un super bébé et il y a aussi (je dévoile les méandres du cerveau de mon Voldie !!) le fait que les « gentils » hésiteront à tuer le bébé et surtout Harry Potter s'ils apprennent au moment opportun qu'il est le fils de Black. Enfin il a tout un scénario comme ça, tu verras pour Dumbie papy… il va arriver plus tard… pour le moment il va y avoir deux chapitres un peu angst, ensuite l'atmosphère redeviendra un temps plus léger.

Vilya 1 : j'aime aussi les sev/harry par contre les sirius/remus… pas tellement… là tu verras - je garde le suspens..

Chrisanimefan : Il me semble si je me souviens bien que tu adores ce couple non ? tu as fait des fics sur eux ou je confonds avec un autre auteur ? !! pour le ensemble… et bien ça pour le moment… Rémus essaie de faire quelque chose !! on va voir s'il réussit elle a marqué cette scène des cornichons

Rogua : ben la voila en espérant qu'elle te plaise

Dodie Ange : ah bon ??? et ben je savais pas ? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oui c'est ce que faisait remarquer Alexiel, du coup… ben voila !!

Zeynel : Zeynel ?? c'est pas toi qui a fait pleins de supers fics Slam Dunk ??? Pour le moment le ryry est toujours pas au courant et ça le gonfle un peu !! je ne sais trop encore quand je vais lui faire apprendre la nouvelle… looooooooooooooool ta réaction de Harry et le coup du bilboquet m'ont fait beaucoup rire mais tu verras bien comment ils réagiront - je te laisse la surprise

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! Désolée d'avoir été longue pour le troisième chapitre, en fait comme je dois l'avoir déjà dit, plus j'ai de commentaires plus j'ai tendance à écrire, moins j'en ai… et moins je continue !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez **

Pour un instant de bonheur   
  
Chapitre III

La situation ne redevenait pas normale.

Voila le premier constat que pouvait faire tout élève de Pouldard.

Le deuxième était qu'un secret persistait depuis deux jours.

Le troisième était que, contrairement à l'habitude, il était hermétiquement gardé. Même Harry Potter et ses amis qui étaient pourtant très proches du professeur Black semblaient ne rien savoir. Et en effet... ils ne savaient rien.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi en colère qu'en ces instants. Sa rage de cinquième année lorsqu'il avait été tenu à l'écart de l'ordre du phénix ne souffrait aucune comparaison. Comment Sirius pouvait il l'ignorer ainsi ? Comment Dumbledore pouvait il seulement le regarder de ses yeux pétillants sans rien lui révéler ???? Ca le concernait aussi après tout !! Sirius était son parrain ! Et s'il y avait un rapport avec Voldemort ? Lui Harry n'était il bon qu'à attendre le moment propice pour essayer de le tuer ? N'était il qu'une machine n'ayant rien à connaître ?

Remâchant ces pensées, le survivant était en état de bouillonnement intérieur continuel et cela se ressentait lorsqu'il parlait à Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier abondait d'ailleurs dans son sens, ils devaient coincer Black et lui faire tout avouer !! Hermione, elle, était plus inquiète que furieuse. Depuis cette fameuse scène de la salle à manger, tout marchait à l'envers. Sirius qui s'évanouissait, avait la gueule de bois, leur parlait à peine... finis le professeur souriant qui leur racontait tout, finis l'homme charmant qui riait et plaisantait. Il paraissait toujours sur la défensive et en manque de sommeil, il les fuyait même !! Et son attitude envers Rogue...........

Merlin qu'avait il pu bien se passer entre eux ?! Qu'est ce qui avait pu motiver pareille conséquence ?

La jeune fille en frissonnait encore....

C'était la veille au soir, après le dîner, ils étaient partis à la recherche de l'ex fugitif qui n'avait pas daigné leur accorder un seul regard malgré leur effort et était sorti très vite. Surpris d'apprendre par un Serdaigle que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'était dirigé vers les cachots, ils s'y étaient rendus à leur tour... pour y entendre des éclats de voix. Celle de Sirius qui accusait ... Rogue. De quoi, cela ils n'avaient pu le savoir. La plupart des phrases surprises étaient des insultes d'une violence rare et sans doute de verbale cette violence serait devenu physique tant Sirius semblait hors de lui. Quant au maître des potions........... il avait été dans un état équivalent à celui de son adversaire, ce qui pour cet homme glacial et d'un calme ironique était quelque chose de tout à fait exceptionnel. Des affrontements ils en avaient toujours eu mais c'était plus des sarcasmes, des regards haineux, pas cette sauvagerie de mots, de cris et de menaces.

Leur arrivée avait rétabli un silence lourd seulement rompu par le bruit de pas de Rogue qui s'en allait. Sirius, lui, n'avait donné aucune explication...

Aux supputations de Harry et Ron qui soutenaient que l'animagus avait certainement découvert que Rogue n'était pas un vrai membre de l'ordre du phénix mais toujours un mangemort, Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils avaient beau être ses amis, les deux garçons étaient parfois agaçants...

Pourtant il était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de cacher à propos de Rogue... quelque chose qui faisait que Dumbledore était exceptionnellement protecteur avec lui, quelque chose qui rendait Sirius fou furieux. Quelque chose... mais quoi ??

* * *

"Ce salopard... cette pourriture ! Je SAIS qu'il a toujours été un répugnant pratiquant de magie noire mais là il passe les bornes !!"

Arpentant la pièce d'un pas saccadé, Sirius adressait cette diatribe à un homme assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil qui regardait en silence son plus vieil ami, son frère de coeur, passer et repasser devant lui.

"Comment ose t'il ??? Ce... ce..."

Il n'en trouvait plus les mots ! Hors de lui, véritablement malheureux, assommé après sa dernière empoignade avec Rogue, il avait été incapable de garder plus longtemps pour lui même ce qui lui pesait. Il devait se confier ! Il devait exprimer sa rage...

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à des kilomètres de Poudlard, devant Remus, Remus à qui il avait d'abord hurlé tout ce qu'il pensait d'un certain Serpentard graisseux et immonde avant de tout lui raconter... petit à petit... encouragé par les questions et l'air concerné du loup garou.

Il lui avait tout dit... ce que lui avait appris Dumbledore, son évanouissement, sa stupeur, sa volonté de saouler pour oublier puis sa colère... son désir de la cracher à Rogue. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait. Trouver ce serpent dans ses bas fonds n'avait pas été compliqué, l'accuser non plus. Curieusement, ce suppôt de Voldemort était resté de marbre, lui rétorquant simplement que s'il avait eu le choix il aurait préféré se faire inséminer par le calmar géant que par lui mais que de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait de garder l'enfant, il n'aurait même pas à poser les yeux sur lui.

Sur cette dernière réplique, il était parti, et cette phrase avait rongé Sirius plus sûrement qu'un acide... Il ne lui demandait pas de garder l'enfant... son enfant... il ne l'aurait pas ??? Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait désiré un cependant... pourquoi pas après tout ! Ce bébé était de son sang ! Fallait il l'offrir à tous ces mangemorts ? Pas question ! Il aurait son fils, il l'installerait avec lui... ils ne seraient plus seuls, ni le gamin ni lui. Il s'occuperait de lui, il aurait quelqu'un à chérir... évidemment il avait Harry. Seulement Harry c'était différent, il était déjà un jeune homme, il ferait sa vie et lui Sirius sombrerait dans la solitude, sauf si....

Il était retourné voir Rogue et cela avait été l'explosion...

"Ce bâtard va me voler MON enfant Rémus !! Il m'a déjà dit qu'il ne me le donnerait pas, cette raclure de.."

"CA SUFFIT SIRIUS !!"

Le ton s'était fait tellement tranchant que celui qui était interpellé si rudement ne pu qu'ouvrir la bouche de saisssement. Jamais Rémus ne s'était comporté ainsi, jamais il n'avait parut aussi furieux.. furieux contre lui !! Contre lui !

Se dressant comme un ressort, le châtain dardait des yeux furibonds et peiné sur le brun, ses lèvres tremblaient comme s'il était sur le point de prendre une terrible décision.

"Par Merlin.... je ne suis plus un enfant... je dois avoir ce courage... je ne peux plus rester passif !"

"Rémus ?? Qu'est ce que..."

"Tais toi. Et écoute moi.."

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, résignée et triste.

"Ecoute moi sinon je vais encore me conduire comme un lâche. Sirius.... tu sais que j'ai pour toi une affection sans borne, tu demeures mon seul ami, toi et James m'avaient toujours entouré de votre amitié malgré le fait que... je sois ce monstre.. Non ne m'interrompt pas ! J'avais tellement peur de vous perdre que je vous ai laissé commettre des actes que je ne me pardonne pas et moi aussi par mon silence... Seulement à présent nous ne sommes plus des adolescents et ce que tu songes à faire, car tu y songes, est grave..."

"GRAVE ??"

Sirius n'avait pas se retenir.

"Grave ?? De vouloir récupérer MON enfant ? De ne pas vouloir qu'il soit élevé parmi ces..."

"Bon sang Sirius !! Quand vas tu comprendre ? Tu dis que Severus veut te voler ton enfant mais toi que cherches tu à lui faire ? Tu ne peux pas te comporter que comme s'il n'existait pas ! Comme s'il ne pouvait pas ressentir d'amour pour..."

"Lui ?? Tu plaisantes ? S'il veut me prendre mon fils c'est juste pour se venger de quelques blagues que je lui ai faite jeune, c'est un...."

"Arrêtes de te mentir à toi même ! Arrête de croire à des chimères ! Severus n'a jamais été un monstre, c'est un être humain"

Un ricanement se fit entendre mais Rémus continua.

"Un être humain avec des qualités et des défauts, qui s'est amendé..."

"Il t'a fait virer de ton poste !!"

"Parce que je t'ai soutenu.... parce que nous avons faillit tous les deux le tuer, parce que... oh Sirius... je voudrai que tu sois heureux"

"On ne dirait pas."

"Mais si. Je sais exactement pourquoi tu as voulu voir mourir Severus."

"Parce que ce n'était qu'un sale fouineur qui.."

"Non. C'est parce que tu le désirais trop"

"Tu... délires..."

"J'ai toujours su Padfoot... James était amoureux de Lyly, moi je ne pouvais pas fréquenter de fille à cause de ma malédiction, Peter... n'avait pas de succès. Mais toi ? Toi qui était adulé par toutes tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à personne"

"Je..."

"Et il y avait une bonne raison. Tu as découvert que tu aimais les hommes"

"C'EST FAUX !!"

"Oh si... tu aimais tellement James... tu t'es dit que cet amour était parfait, pur, sans tâche, parfaitement platonique et digne d'admiration. Mais il y avait Severus et lui tu le..."

"Assez !!!"

"Pardonne moi... j'ai mis tellement de temps à comprendre... mais je devais te le faire comprendre aussi. Je t'en prie... arrête de haïr Rogue pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable, arrête de le haïr pour ne pas l'aimer et ne lui vole pas le seul être auquel il tient. Tu as un avenir Padfoot, après Azkaban, après la mort de James et Lyly... tu peux avoir une famille... La tienne est morte, il n'y a plus personne pour te juger, réveille toi... avant de faire du mal et de t'en faire.."

A suivre.


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre : Pour un instant de bonheur 

Auteur : Soal

Source : les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter

Genre : mi sérieux mi délire.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ivrian : merci beaucoup !! je suis très contente que tu aimes et si les explications psychologiques te plaisent, tu vas être servi J dis moi si tu aimes toujours, et je profite de l'occasion pour te dire encore une fois (parce que je le dis dans mes reviews) combien j'aime tes fics

Zorca : coucou copine !! contente que ça t'ai plu ! oui j'ai essayé de ne pas passer d'un extrême à l'autre… et la je repars dans mes explications sur l'esprits tortueux de Sirius, en espérant avoir réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais

Chrisanimefan : Remus est un perso qui m'intrigue beaucoup, il est pétrit de contradiction et malgré sa condition de loup garou c'est le plus humain : égoïste et généreux, faible et fort… j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi

Falang : tu vas me faire rougir #### j'espère que question sentiment j'ai réussi dans ce chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses. Tant mieux que tu aimes les changements parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire du angst, c'est un tic

Irumi : tu verras - pour ta fic, je n'oublie pas du tout mais… je t'avoue qu'un Lucius/Sev' j'ai du mal. Je le ferai, il est déjà prêt dans ma tête, seulement je suis plus lente qu'un escargot pour transcrire -

Lisandra : merci beaucoup !!

Blue Helios : merci ! en espérant que la suite te plaise… les conditions d'hommes enceint de Sev' et de papy gâteau d'Albus seront décrites dans les prochains chapitres, ça allègera l'atmosphère parce que c'est devenu sérieux la !!

Dragounette : moui j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pleins de fics qui fleurissaient, le défi d'alexiel a fait son chemin J voila la suite

Zeynel :  rahlala !! faut que tu continues toutes tes fics !! je les adore pour en revenir à la mienne, je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura d'autres couples, c'est possible mais vraiment rien de bien expliquer, l'histoire est centré sur les relations Sev'/Sirius… oui le angst arrive a grand pas et s'installe dans ce chapitre… j'étais obligée de révéler les sentiments de Sirius assez vite parce que sinon l'histoire se bloquait. Là il ne se passe rien mais c'est important pour la suite de savoir exactement où en est Sirius… lol Sirius passe les photos de Sev' tout nu !!

**Un gros merci pour les reviews, en espérant ne pas avoir été trop trop longue cette fois… n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre**

Pour un instant de bonheur Chapitre IV 

Les coups raisonnaient, les appels se faisaient insistant, des voix protestant étaient audibles, certainement les occupants des tableaux se plaignant d'être dérangés par le vacarme ambiant. Pourtant, tout ce bruit n'avait aucun effet sur la personne à qui il était destiné, pas même son nom crié comme une litanie. Seul l'énoncé d'un sort parvint à faire réagir l'occupant de la pièce close, juste un instant, pour le contrer.

Ensuite... seulement un cri de rage et des pas furieux qui s'éloignaient.

"Pardonne moi Harry..."

Sur ce murmure Sirius se laissa tomber a plat ventre sur le lit, le visage enfouit dans un oreiller. Qu'il lui pardonne... mais il ne pouvait pas le voir maintenant, il ne pouvait rien lui dire, pas encore... pas lorsque son esprit venait d'être mis à feu et à sang.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il se reprenne, qu'il fasse enfin le point et ensuite... ensuite il pourrait parler à Harry, du moins il l'espérait.

Harry... James.... Si seulement Harry était James, si seulement James était là, si seulement Remus n'était pas aussi... aussi quoi ??? Clairvoyant ? Intuitif ?

Par Merlin.........

Peut être devait il sortir une fois encore ? Aller de nouveau se saouler et pleurer sur l'épaule d'ivrognes que l'infâme Servilo avait été fécondé par son sperme ? Non... pas cette fois...

Remus avait raison. Il n'était plus un adolescent. Azkaban l'avait coupé dans sa croissance, ou plutôt non.... il avait voulu retrouver sa jeunesse. Oui sa jeunesse... d'avant cet enfer. Aimer James... Haïr Rogue...

Mais James n'était plus là... Harry n'était pas James malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait et faisait pour le croire, quant à Rogue..........

Pourquoi ne sortait il jamais de sa tête ??? C'était la question qu'il s'était répété tout au long de ses années d'élève... mais avait il vraiment envie qu'il en sorte ?

"Severus Rogue..."

Les deux mains de l'homme allongé s'étaient agrippée au coussin comme s'il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, il le serrait, fort, violemment tandis que son esprit lui repassait comme un film ordonné tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ressenti jusqu'ici............

Sa vie dans sa famille tout d'abord. Depuis tout petit, il avait déçu, n'agissant pas comme on voulait qu'il le fasse, réclamant... de la tendresse, de l'amour. Eh quoi !! Un Black ne demandait pas ces choses là ! Un Black dominait et se dominait, un Black avait d'autres choses à penser que ces futilités ! Un Black devait tout enfant déjà se tenir prêt à jouer son rôle ! Que ne lui avait on pas seriné tout ceci !! Jour après jour... jusqu'à ce que... il rencontre les Potter. Des parents merveilleux, doux, aimant, gâtant leur fils James un garçonnet qui l'avait accepté comme son ami ! Qui lui avait fait connaître tant, qui l'avait fait entrer dans un univers dont il n'avait plus voulu repartir. Terminé le sang noble, la magie noire !!

Il se rappellerait toujours de l'expression de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait vu revenir, très fier d'être à Gryffondor, d'être avec James, d'être du bon coté !! Il avait passé toutes ses vacances chez les Potter après cela, et tout était si bien... si bien...

Que de souvenirs ! Des sourires, des rires, des chansons, des friandises délicieuses, des farces, des Serpentards humiliés ! Ces Serpentards étaient tout ce que lui, Sirius, haïssait, c'était le Mal, c'était sa famille, c'était le ... danger. Quelle joie de les combattre tous autant qu'ils étaient !!

Pour cela, il n'avait jamais compris Lyly Evans. Cette fille était de parents moldus, quelque chose donc de répugnant pour un Serpentard et pourtant… elle les défendait à la moindre petite farce. Surtout... surtout Rogue… ce qui rendait James fou de jalousie... et lui aussi Sirius Black ... il était fou..

Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons....

Quand s'était il aperçu qu'il n'aimait pas les filles ?

Peut être lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait la faculté de les séduire et aucune envie d'en user. Toutes ces idiotes qui minaudaient, lui souriaient, faisaient les belles devant lui... Au début il avait seulement cru qu'il attendait la bonne, comme James qui avait reconnu Lyly. Cette illusion s'était rapidement envolée... envolée lorsque James lui parlait de ses conquêtes, d'un baiser volé dans la tour d'astronomie, lui, d'être amoureux, ça ne l'empêchait d'avoir des besoins d'hommes, il était viril.

Et lui Sirius ? Lui... il s'était fait à l'idée. Il aimait oui, mais sans désir, c'était une amitié immense, une dévotion pour son ami, et ce serait toujours ainsi. Il serait chaste, animé d'un amour pur, sans tâche. Il n'était pas homo vu qu'il ne couchait pas, n'est ce pas ? Il était... comme un ange tourné vers son dieu. Quelle idiotie !! Quelle stupidité adolescente !

Il n'était pas le gentil, malgré tous ses efforts, non... il en avait l'apparence, mais les pensées qui naissaient dans sa tête étaient dignes d'un mangemort, d'un serpentard !! Tout ça c'était la faute de Rogue, c'était lui qui l'attirait vers le mauvais coté, qui le hantait. Rien de pur, rien de chaste dans ses sentiments envers son jouet préféré juste un feu qui le brûlait... Oh le saisir et le serrer à la gorge, prendre ses minces aspirations d'air par sa bouche, lui faire mal, le posséder…

Les dents de Sirius se refermèrent sur la taie blanche. C'était tellement douloureux... humiliant. N'était il donc qu'un de ces types qu'on osait pas nommé, que l'on regardait avec dégoût ? Un efféminé ? Un du troisième sexe ?

C'était drôle.... il s'était battu de toutes ses forces contre cette idée et finalement.. il regretta plus tard que ce ne fut le cas. Aimer baiser des garçons…simplement.

Seulement cela aussi ne lui fut pas accordé. Après s'être forcé plusieurs fois à essayer de toucher des femmes sans aucun résultat, il s'était décidé à aller dans ce bordel si particulier, caché au fond de l'allée des embrumes. Il en avait entendu parler un jour à voix basse par un membre de la famille Black ignorant que quelqu'un l'écoutait... il s'y été donc rendu et avait attiré dans une chambre un jeune brun aux yeux foncés... Le pire souvenir de toute sa vie ! L'humiliation totale !! Il n'avait pu que s'enfuir piteusement.

"Rogue..."

La verge de Sirius frotta sur le drap, se durcissant.

"Rogue.."

C'en était ridicule ! Il était impuissant ! Impuissant pour toute personne qui n'était pas _lui_. Par contre en _sa _présence... alors... il se transformait en satyre, se sentait un tempérament d'incube. Merlin ! Rogue devenait plus important que James... il avait toujours été plus important... dès qu'il apparaissait, Sirius se devait de venir à lui, de lui parler, de le toucher ! Comme un drogué.... et c'était tellement humiliant, qu'il avait envie de le ridiculiser à son tour, de le faire toucher terre. Tout était de _sa _faute !! Cet ignoble Serpentard qui l'avait certainement ensorcelé à coup de magie noire !

Il avait tellement souhaité le voir disparaître... si Servilus mourrait alors tout redeviendrait normal, James serait à nouveau au premier plan. Tout serait beau, pur... Sirius serait de nouveau du bon coté et surtout.... il ne commettrait pas un autre crime, un crime plus abject, plus horrible. S'il mourrait....

Alors un jour, il avait indiqué le passage secret et regardé sa hantise s'éloigner vers la mort.... Bien sûr il avait craqué !! Il avait couru tout avouer à James comme un lâche, ou du moins lui avait raconté la bonne "farce" qu'il venait de commettre. Evidemment, James Potter s'était précipité et avait récupéré un jeune garçon blessé et terrorisé... de justesse. Pourquoi ne l'avoir sauver lui même ? Parce qu'il n'aurait plus pu résister.....

"Rogue !"

Sa semence souilla sa robe sans que cela ne lui apporte un soulagement quelconque.

Azkaban aurait du le guérir !!!! Oui ça aurait du être la rupture qu'il cherchait si ardemment, et en effet.... jamais aucun souvenir de Rogue ne lui vint en tête, car aussi curieux que cela paraisse il faisait parti de son bonheur... et ce manque le fit souffrir, tellement souffrir... que lorsqu'il le retrouva enfin, sa haine amoureuse s'était décuplé, s'y ajoutant une rancune. _Il_ avait changé.... Que n'aurait donné Sirius pour le sentir trembler d'appréhension, pour lire en lui toutes ses émotions, pour l'humilier encore comme _il_ le faisait sans s'en douter. Il fallait que Rogue ne regarde que lui, ne maudisse que lui, que lui Sirius puisse le soumettre. Comment ? A présent il était un membre de l'ordre, un occlumens, un duelliste parfait !! Pourtant il voulait retrouver sa jeunesse !

Illusions... Rémus avait raison. Sirius Black devait mûrir et regarder les choses en face... mais qu'est ce que cela impliquait ? Oublier Severus, construire une autre vie ? Ou... trahir James... qu'aurait il dit s'il avait appris ? Que penserait il de la haut ?

Pourquoi ce Serpentard n'avait pas été une fille ??? Pourquoi n'avait il pas été Gryffondor, Auror ?? Pourquoi lui ?

Trahir James, trahir Harry... ses idées, ses actions... pour un instant de luxure, pour un instant de douleur… pour un instant de ... bonheur... pour une vie.

A suivre.


End file.
